Felisha Leum
About me ' Hi', I'm Felisha Mikukazura Leum, and I'm gonna tell you a little bit about myself. I'm 18 years old, married to my beloved Hideki, and l have three kids, Shion Mazumora Leum, Mizukazura Kashtite Leum, and Ian Junior. I used to be a modest girl, but after Hideki came into my life I found out I'm like my mother. Slutty and perverted. ' I' will never wear pants or shorts, only short skirts. I had white hair till l dyed it an orange-like tan. I take pride in grooming my tail and l care for it everyday. I like keeping my husband in check even if it means having sex. I work at Universal University as a Professor of Advanced Physics for 5th year students. l get a nice income of 500,000 Yen a week. I have an IQ of 15,900, and I am the Universal Martial Arts Champion. My body is extremely durable and will survive even after being caught in the explosion of a planet. Basically, l'm hard to kill~<3 ' Now' for personal information, I have D-size breast and I wear G-string underwear. I will even go Commando at times if I don't feel like wearing any underwear. I am a Saiyan -Okkami Hybrid and an immortal because of Ian. So I told you a little about myself and it was nice to meet you.<3''' ' ' I''' once defeated the powerful, DJ, without even trying. Amazingly, if l had not, he wouldn't have had that massive jump in his power. The jump in power was so much, that Michael Iron ended up exploding. He was so angry because he was so close to passing up DJ, that when DJ's power jumped, it completely destroyed all of the work he put into getting stronger. (Ex.: Before jump: DJ=Mike. After jump: DJ >>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Mike.) I '''was recently attacked by a being who called himself Zeno Psychopath. He killed off most of the Lookout crew before me and Kuzon launched a counter attack, after Zeno was weakened by the many fights he had. We managed to seriously injure him. Recent events' ' After''' escaping Zeno, l retreated to Cronium. However, within a short time, Zeno found me. He tried with his full power and overwhelmed me. In an attempt to escape l ran for the mountains. Zeno still managed to capture me and broke my back. Paralyzed from neck down, l could do nothing as l was hopelessly tossed to the ground and approached by Zeno. Suddenly, grandpa appeared in front of me. I don't know why, but l couldn't sense his energy. He then said, "Stay put, just stay right where you are. I'll handle this." Zeno then charged at Trias. Without a moments hesitation, Trias snapped his fingers and an energy wave erupted from the ground, complete vaporizing Zeno. I felt so relieved. Grandpa saved me .... wait, how the hell did he comeback from Other World without being wished back? Eh, that can wait. ' It's' kind of depressing, you know. Being told that l'll never be able to walk or hold things again. Even a Sensu bean didn't work in helping me recover. It's very sad. I'll never be able to do the things l love ever again. I guess this is the end of my role. Goodbye, Lookout. -A tear rolls down my cheek- ' YAY!' Tre said he'll heal me <3! I'm so happy! <3 I think l'm a little horny right now..........I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! O_O ''YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! TRE HEALED ME! -JUMPS UP AND DOWN- YAYAYAYAY! '' Defense against me. ' Basing' on the pure fact that l'm extremely fast, agile, and flexible. Your best bet would be to attack me at a distance, being that fact that l'm too fast to attack head on. Gallery Beautiful-Holo-spice-and-wolf-21149964-1920-1200.jpg Felisha(2).jpg images (1).jpg Felisha Leum.jpg felisha_leum_by_leo_kazisaski-d5o5a5a.jpg standing_in_a_field_of_wheat__sweetness__by_leo_kazisaski-d5o5b4f.jpg What?.jpg Yeah, l'm drunk. -hiccup-.jpg I'm tired..jpg Do you know where my skirt is?.jpg I look cute..jpg It's cold out..jpg horo-thumb.jpg Category:Female Category:Females Category:Cute Category:Pages added by Azusa Kitty Category:Fanon by Azusa Kitty Category:Charaters by Azusa Kitty Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Okkami Category:Fanon Category:Fan-Fiction